


The Fatherhood Chronicles - Moon Landing, Fact or Fiction

by Aragarna



Series: The Fatherhood Chronicles [18]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragarna/pseuds/Aragarna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mozzie turns out to be a great babysitter. Mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fatherhood Chronicles - Moon Landing, Fact or Fiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pechika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechika/gifts).



Peter pushed the door and walked in. Finally, he was home. What a day it had been. But the vision of Neal and Mozzie reading a book immediately lifted his mood, bringing a smile to his face.

“And then, they covered it up by getting rid of the whole filming crew,” Mozzie was saying.

“What do you mean, getting rid of them?” Neal asked.

Peter frowned. “Yes, what exactly do you mean?”

Both looked up at him.

Neal slid down from the sofa and ran to give a hug to his father.

“Dad!”

“Hello, Pumpkin,” Peter said, lifting him in his arms and kissing him on the forehead. “What were you two little crooks doing?”

“Uncle Mozzie was reading me a book about the fake moon landing?”

“The _fake_ moon landing?!”

Mozzie hastily got up from the sofa and grabbed his shoulder bag. “And I believe this is my cue to leave.”

Peter put Neal down and placed himself between Mozzie and the door and put his hands on his hips.

“We had a deal,” he said accusingly.

Mozzie turned around and walked to the back door, but in two strides, Peter caught up with him.

“No more babysitting.”

“Oh, please, Suit!”

Peter shook his head. “We had a deal. I let you babysit my son, but no conspiracy theory.”

“This is not a conspiracy…” Mozzie started, but Peter’s killer look made him stop. Mozzie raised his hands in sign of peace. “I’m sorry, Suit, it won’t happen again.”

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath. “Fine. But no more dubious reading.”

Mozzie lit up. “Thank you, Suit! See you around!”

Peter sighed. “Bye Mozzie.”

After Mozzie left, Peter turned to his son. “Don’t ever listen to Uncle Mozzie’s crazy theories.”

“Why did they pretend we went to the moon, Dad?”

Peter rolled his eyes. “We went to the moon, Neal. We sent eighteen men to the moon!”

“How do you know it’s real?”

Peter grinned. “I’m going to prove it to you.”

\-------------------------------------

After almost an hour long drive, they finally arrived at destination.

“Last stop, everyone off the Burkemobile.”

“Where are we going, Dad?”

Peter parked the car and Elizabeth got off to open the door for Neal. “We’re going to the Museum!”

“See paintings?”

Neal took his parents’ hands and walked between them to the entrance of the Hall of Science.

“No paintings,” Peter said. “This one is about Science. I want to show you something.”

After they bought their entrance tickets, Peter led the way to the Space exploration exhibit, on the second floor. He pointed to Neal to a small stand where a thick spherical case was protecting a dark piece of rock.

“Look, Neal, this is a piece of the moon.”

Neal’s eyes widened with wonder. “For real?”

“Yes, for real. Astronauts went to the moon and brought it back.”

“It looks like a normal rock. How do you know it’s from the moon?”

“Scientists analyzed it. They certified it’s from the moon.”

“That’s so cool.”

“And here,” Peter continued, pointing at another case, “is a piece of Mars.”

“Mars?”

“Yes, it’s a meteorite. It fell on Earth thousands of thousands years ago.”

“Look, Dad, a robot!”

“That’s the replica of a robot that is on Mars right now.”

“So cool!”

Elizabeth slid an arm around Peter’s waist. “Suit 1, Mozzie 0.”

 

 


End file.
